Mission: The mission of the Heartland Center for Occupational Health and Safety is to serve Federal Region VII by providing graduate and residency training, continuing education, and outreach in occupational health and safety (OHS). Objective: The training provided by the Heartland Center for Occupational Health and Safety will increase the number of trained occupational health and safety professionals in Federal Region VII (Iowa, Nebraska, Kansas and Missouri) and strengthen the capabilities of occupational health and safety professionals to reduce the high rates of occupational disease and injury in this region. Rationale: The major rationale for the Center is to fulfill the need for OHS professionals in this Region and provide practical information for the professional development of OHS professionals in this Region. The Center will consist of 6 graduate level and residency training programs, including occupational medicine, industrial hygiene, ergonomics, agricultural safety and health, occupational injury prevention, and occupational epidemiology. The Center's active continuing education and outreach programs reach thousands of practioners in the Region, utilizing traditional and innovative distance-education technology. The Center is structured to maximize its mission with a central administration guided by a strategic plan and input by an active internal and external advisory board. An evaluation plan is used to monitor Center effectiveness. A comprehensive diversity recruitment plan enhances the enrollment of students from underrepresented populations. Programs: This proposal is for continued funding of the Center during the period 2014- 2019. The projected annual number of trainees in each program area are the following: Industrial Hygiene 15 (10 master's, 5 doctoral); Occupational Medicine Residency 6; Ergonomics 8 (3 master's, 5 doctoral); Occupational Injury Prevention 8 (6 doctoral, 2 integrative); Occupational Epidemiology 9 (5 master's, 4 doctoral); Agricultural Safety and Health 10 (7 master's, 3 doctoral); and Continuing Education 1574.